it's my story
by Elsafroductionzen
Summary: aku merupakan anak yang berada sekalipun juga tidak, aku dikatakan orang bahagia tapi juga seklipun tidak so.. this is Haruno Sakura Story "i will do my best"


**Declaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

Aku Membuka mataku Merasakan angin sejuk menerpa wajahku yang lusuh. ' Tidak terasa sudah 14 tahun berlalu' aku membatin pada diriku sendiri dan mengenang kembali pristiwa itu. Peristiwa dimana kejadian itu terjadi yang membuatku menjadi seperti sekarang ini

Flashback

"Yeee aku menang!" ucapku kegirangan sambil meloncat loncat mengelilingi tiang yang merupakan garis finish lomba lari ku dengan Naruto

"Kau Curang Sakura Chan, kau menarik pakaian ku saat di garis awal"Gerutu Naruto yang baru tiba di finish sambil menunduk kelelahan akibat lomba lari tadi

Ya benar. Namaku adalah Sakura Haruno. Seorang anak kecil berusia 5 tahun yang sedang melakukan aktifitas anak anak pada umumnya,dan juga bertingkah seperti anak pada umumnya

" Ah sudahla! Kau sudah kala Naruto Uzumaki, Sekarang kau harus menepati janjimu!" Seru ku tidak Sabar pada Naruto sambil mengacungkan jari kewajahnya yang menurut ibu ibu tetangga ia memiliki wajah yang amat sangat menggemaskan. Ibuku? Oh tidak dia tidak akan menghabiskan waktunya kepada ibu ibu rumah tangga sekitar karena menurutnya terlalu membosankan dan Kampungan setidaknya begitu menurutnya

"Baiklah perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian" Ucap Naruto kemudian sambil berkacak pinggang pasrah dengan keadaannya saat ini

"Yee! Baiklah kalau begitu aku mau 5 porsi Takoyaki di bungkus yaa" ucapku lagi dan mengacungkan kelima jariku yang mungil ke arah wajah Naruto

"Haa?! 5 Porsi? Kau mau merampasku Sakura chan?" seru Naruto geger sendiri dan menyugihkan wajah sweatdrop nya kepada ku yang tak ku gubris sama sekali

Aku pun menarik lengan Naruto dan menuju toko Takoyaki Terdekat. Akupun mulai memesan dan Naruto mengeluarkan dompetnya yang berbentuk seperti katak hijau dengan wajah memelas

"Sakura chan memangnya untuk apa Takoyaki sebanyak ini?" Tanya Naruto di sela sela perjalanan kami menuju rumah yang kebetulan satu arah

"Untuk Oka san Otousan Anesan Onisan dan aku sendiri" Ucapku sambil menghitung dengan jari jari satu sampai lima

"Begitukah? Aku kira kau ingin melahapnya sendiri, Sakura chan kan makannya banyak sekali" ucap Naruto ringan dan kubalas dengan pukulan maut yang membuatnya terkapar seketika

Rumahku

"Okaa san Otousan!" seruku sambil melirik kekanan kekiri , mencari sesosok orang yang ia kenal

"Mereka pada kemana sih?" Ucapku lagi berjalan menghintari rumah yang memang cukup besar "hmmm kak Shizune pergi ya?" gumanku lagi karena tidak menemukan sesosok pelayan pribadi setia keluarga Haruno tidak ku temukan

Aku pun akhirnya menuju ke kamar Oni dan Ane san ku namun yang kudapat hanya kamar kosong yang berserakan 'tampaknya Oni dan Ani san legi pergi deh, Ah! Mungkin mereka pergi sama kak Shizune untuk membeli sesuatu' batinku dan meinggalkan kamar Oni dan Ani san ku .Kemudian akupun pergi menuju ke kamar Oka san dan Otousan ku

"AKU SUDAH MUAK!"

Aku terhenti dari langkahku setelah mendengar teriakan dari Otousan. Aku pun berjalan pelan menuju kearah pintu mereka dan mendengar percakapan mereka

"Itu sebabnya mengapa uang ku selalu habis kau makan! Itu karena kau menggunakan nya untuk Obat obatan terlarang. Sekarang aku hancur, aku hancur dasar wanita Jalang! Perusahaanku bangkrut! Sasori dan Karin Sudah pergi meninggalkan rumah! Bahkan hanya untuk mengurus Sakura Saja aku tidak akan mampu" Ucap Otousan sambil menunjuk nunjuk wajah Okasan yang sudah di guyur air mata

"Ini bukan salahku! Aku melakukan hal ini karena aku sudah setres! Karena perlakuanmu dan kebohonganmu padaku!" Seru Okasan sambil terisak dan memukul mukul dadanya

"Kesalahan? Kebohongan? Apayang telah kuperlakukan padamu bangsat!" seru Otousan sambil memukul meja rias dan menyebabkan segala sesuatu yang ada di meja itu jatuh

Aku berteriak memejamkan mata. 'Takut' hanya itu yang terlintas di benakku saat itu

"Sa..Sakura ka.."

Sebelum mendengar perkataan Otousan, aku langsung lari meningggalkan kamar Otousan dan Okasan juga lima kotak Takoyaki yang kudapat Saat Lomba lari ku tadi

Aku berlari sekuat tenagaku berlari tidak menentu mencari tujuan baru yang dapat menenangkan hatiku yang peluh saat ini, jujur saja aku tidak begitu mengerti permasalahan yang menggujat kedua orang tuaku, Namun entah mengapa aku merasa sangat takut dan sedih. Aku merasa hari hariku tidak akan seperti yang dulu lagi

"hwaaaa!" Isakku semakin keras di balik sebuah pohon Besar , aku terduduk lemas di balik pohon besar tempat dimana keluargaku sering berkunjung di pohon ini yaitu pohon 'Sakura'

"Sakura?" Suara berat yang tidak asing di telingaku membuatku menoleh ke arah asal muala suara itu. Otousan dating dan memelukku yang sudah bermandikan keringat dan airmata "Sakura, Sayang Otousan dating untuk menjeputmu, Otousan juga sudah menjemput Aniki Dan Onesan mu" Ucap Otousan gemetar padaku

Aku hanya dapat pasrah dibawa oleh Otosan ku

.

.

.

.

**Yaaah dan inilah aku membuat cerita baru**

**sorry ya readers baru dapat inspirasii XD**

**Review?**


End file.
